Lelouch, the warrior of Fire Island!
by CPU zero heart
Summary: After Lelouch is killed in front of a world wide audience at the hands of the masked rebel zero his soul was cast out from his world and doomed to float between worlds for eternity that is until a strange pixilated wormhole opens next to him and sends him to the Digital world where he is brought back to life in the body of one of the ten ancient warriors of legend.
1. Awakening part 1

Hey, guys! I'm back to give you guys a taste of my newest brain-fart of a crossover story. So… confession time, I actually got the idea for this while in the middle of brainstorming the plot for another crossover of the same franchises and listening to PeleK's cover of Brave Heart on YouTube when I suddenly thought "What if Lelouch somehow went to the Digital world after his death?" And here it is… or at least the first possible chapter of it any way. I'm not really sure if I'll make anymore chapters for this or at least not as long as this one was. Oh well! We'll see how you lovely people respond to this, or what happens later down the line.

So just a quick heads up since I'm tiered of repeating the finale moments of the last episode of Code Geass season two… just go watch it yourselves it makes it a lot easier on me in the long run. Any way without any further a due here is work in progress of the story so far. Enjoy.

* * *

It had been who knows how long since Lelouch was sent to… what ever this place was called. Once he died the collective unconscious throw his sole out of his own world because it had decided to prevent him from joining the cycle of rebirth to be his punishment for every last sin he hade committed in his life over the last two years.

'I suppose this is fitting for someone like me…' thought the helpless orb of violet and red tinted light that now represented Lelouch as it looked around at it's lack of surroundings of any kind. 'They could have at least sent me somewhere more scenic though.' he grumbled to himself in complaint.

Just then a small corgi sized wormhole opened in the fabric of space next to him and then began to relentlessly draw him towards it with the force of a vacuum cleaner on steroids.

'I just had to say it didn't I?' ironically thought the former demon emperor as he disappeared into the tear as fast as it appeared. Seconds later the sentient orb flew out of the now closed tears opposite side after he lost consciousness and landed in a white pristine grand hallway with a few dull thuds befor rolling to a stop infront of a pair of blue-green high heels.

"Hum? What is…" asked a foreign motherly voice as a blue-green armored hand of a tall angelic woman leaned over and picked up the orb that was once Lelouch and studied it intently before two smaller beings that look scarecrow wizards and recolours of each other came looking for her.

"Your hollyness! Thank goodness we found you." called out scarecrow one (the orange one).

"Wizardmon? Sorcerermon? What are you two doing here?" asked said woman as she quickly hid the orb in her dress.

"Lord Serahimon is calling for you. He says it's eurgent!" continued sorcerermon explained (the white one) as a grimes appeared apon Ophanimon's face and disappeared as fast as it came.

"Very well. I shall go see what he wants with me. You may go now." agreed Ophanimon as she excused her sevents, walked past them and down the hallway to the main hall.

"Yes, your Grace!" replyed the two smaller Digimon in unison before the walked off to do the work elsewhere.

'Even though those two kind souls are loyal and kind enough to look out for me I can't risk them getting involved in this…" Ophanimon thought to herself as she continued to walk down the empty hall. "And if this strange orb is what I think it is, then I just might be able too… Yes, I'll definitely be able to bring him back." she said to herself with renewed vigour in her step as the doors opened for her to enter.

"Oh, Ophanimon! there you are. I was starting to get worried that you where lost." said Serahimon as soon as Ophanimon came into his vision but the way he said it was off. When Serahimon spoke those words he sounded like he was referring to a Personal possession or trophy not an equal of fellow Digimon. This tone was something lady Ophanimon was not unaccustom too. The very same tone made her inwardly growl at him each and every time he spoke to her. "Now then. Let's get down to business, shall we?" he half asked the other Angel Digimon as "there" meeting began.

If someone from the outside where to look in on this alleged "meeting" of there's… no of Serahimon's, it was nothing but an self devised ego boost for the angel (if you could even call him that?) Digimon as Ophanimon's only role was to sit, agree and nod along to what ever Serahimon said, did or proposed in said sham of a meeting of his.

Needless to say, Ophanimon was in a living hell painted by a madman to look like what he considered heaven, and she hated it! She hated the angel sitting across from her who she once considered a close friend and ally in the past. That was until he all but killed her oldest and dearest friend and imprisoned her in his so called "perfect paradise" of his.

The so called "meeting" was over Ophanimon was excused and allowed to go back to her quarters. Once there she ordered Wizardmon and Sorcerermon to gaurd her door before she closed, then locked it from her side and placed the key on her night stand before kneeling beside her bed and started to pray. "It's now or never. Please Agunimon my old friend, lend me your strength once again?" she asked someone named Agunimon who wasn't there before she started glowing a faint shade of gold.

* * *

In the middle of a grassy plain that had a few rocks sparsely scattered about that stretches for mhiles in all directions, far from anything of any importance what so ever. A grown adult, or what looked like one, white skin, long flowing golden blonde locks of hair, deep red Japanese style armor and white markings with a black skin suite underneath, three horns, one from his forehead and two on his temples protruding outward from the odd helmet that covered just under his eye while leaveing the lower half of his face bare. He lay flat out on his back unconscious as the wind tussled his hair.

The only visible signs of life was still with him was the steady rise and feall of his chest with every soft breathe he took. As the gentle cool breeze lightly brushed agenst his form a shadow of another person who was blocking out the sun as they quitely approached him. There shadow stretching over and shielding them from the light of the Suns rays.

"It looks as though I am regretfully out of options. Forgive, Agunimon, my dearest and oldest friend. But I am afraid that I must once again wake you from your slumber." apologiesd a calming, relaxing womanly voice as the shadowy figure of the new comer elegantly sat down behind the unresponsive and supposedly acclaimed Agunimon's head.

A slim, feminine, angelic and beautifully designed blue-green gantlet covered hand then reached out and ever so gently caressed his cheek as a second appeared and the two cupped the sides of his head and moved it onto the supposed lap of said woman wearing similarly designed blue-green armor over a white dress and began softly running her armored fingers through his hair as carefully as humanly possible trying not to wake him from his slumber.

She then leaned in and softly whispered into his ear. "time to raise, oh hero of the flames of old. For there are still those who need you to protect them, to fight for them in this world, the Digital world, our world." as soon as those words left her mouth she reached into her dress with her right hand and pulled out an orb of violet data with a crimson tint to it.

"I know that you sealed your body away after your battle with Lucemon (satanism mode), which you and the other nine warriors of our time vanquished… but at a grate cost to yourself. The cost of your sole tearing itself apart from the inside out until you died." spoke the woman as she started tremble as tears ran down her face and onto his forehead.

"Thousands of years ago. You risked your life to save mine and countless others time and time again on multitude of occasions while never asking for, or expecting anything in return. Now I must rudely that you do so again, old friend." she asked as she moved the orb to the centre of his chest and held it there with both hands. "But regretfully I am sorry to say that… though you have sealed yourself away until the curse could be removed that is now longer an option. I-I'm afraid that your sole has long since passed. Leaveing nothing but your body, an empty shell without a Digicore behind." she stutered trying to fight back her emotions.

"For as long as we've known each other you have never backed down from doing what you perceived as just, or from defending the weak and the innocent. And I… I have always supported you in your journey until the fated day you left our island to join the nine worriers of the other islands to defeat Luccamon (Satan mode) and his ten generals. I beg of you. From the bottom of me heart. Please! If by some chance that you can still here me… lend this wondering sole your power to help us in our time of need and guide them down the road you once took so, so, so long ago my old friend." she pleaded, no begged as she parted her hands and let the orb of light slowly fall the short distance than fuse with the lifeless shell of her friend Agunimon taking the place of his Digicore.

Once the sole fazed into the vacant body a huge flash of blinding light covered the static figure in his entirety which died down seconds later to reveal Agunimon, the ancient warrior beginning to stir from his long slumber.

"W-where… am I?" asked what was once and still technically is Agunimon as he slowly opened his eyes with a grate amount of effort and steered up at the new face above him with unfamiliar, tired and hazy orbs of violet.

"Greatings young one." greated the mysterious woman in armor as she smiled down at him like a mother would with her child. "I am Ophanimon, now tell me do you remember what your name is?" Ophanimon asked for his name.

"I… I think it was… ugh!" Agunimon leaned forward and clutched his head as a sharp pain ran through it.

"It's alright. No one's rushing you. Please take as long as you need too." The motherly Ophanimon assured him as she took the confused Digimons hands in her own.

"R-Right… my apologies miss Ophanimon." apologiesd the dazed humanoid Digimon.

"There's no need to apologise. You didn't do anything wrong in the slightest." explained the female angel Digimon giving his hands a light squeeze. "So do you remember your name yet?" she asked again just as gentle as before.

"I think it was… L-Lelouch. Yes that's right! That's my name." answered the Digimon named Lelouch as everything started to come back to him from he and his sister's exile to his finale days as the ninty ninth emperor of Britania.

'That's right, I died. But wait? If I died then how did I get here?' he asked himself as the gears in his mind began turning at there usual speed.

'More importantly, where am I exactly? The last place I remember being stabbed on my parade float.' he wondered as he took in his surroundings and noted just how peaceful they where. Too peaceful infact.

"Lou… what? I've never heard of any species of Digimon called Lelouch before, how curious." Ophanimon's began to wonder if he was the first of a new line of Digimon that was cut down in before it's existence could be known of.

"Digimon? What's a Digimon?" asked Lelouch. Needles to say his question more then a little surprising to the motherly angel Digimon who had lost her train of thought by his question.

"What do you mean? You are… "WE" are Digimon. If you're asking what a Digimon is on a philosophical level then…"

"Um, I'm sorry to disappoint, but last I checked I am and always have been a human." interjected Lelouch only for a random though to run across his mind.

'Wait… is she not right in the head? That would explain why she has never heard of a human before.' and then the actual though popped into his head. 'Oh god I'm stuck in a field in the middle of nowhere with an escaped mental patient who dresses up as an angel! Oh this is not good! I've got to get out of here imeadetly!' panicked the newly reborn Digimon.

"Well this was pelesent." said Lelouch as he shoot up onto his feet in an instent. (looked like he was flipped forward by 90% as well as being so fast that it looked like it was motion blurred)

"I er… what?!" the shocked angel Digimon stutered. The speed of his movement taking her completely by surprise.

"I don't know about you but I'm just gonna go now. Good bye, miss Ophanimon. Is was… Interesting while it lasted, I think?" Agunimon/Lelouch concluded as his face was then abruptly planted the grownd just from taking his first step in his new form. "Ouch…!"

(Oh,my god! I just came up with the perfect nickname for him, Aguni-louch or Louchimon! XD A-am I funny yet…?)

"Ho,my! Are you alright Lelouch-mon?" gasped Ophanimon as she flew to his side in a blind panick.

"I'm fine, Ha ha ha ha ha! Just a side effect of being dead for so long nothing…" Laughed Lelouch awkwardly after removing his face from the soil beneath him just seconds before he noticed Ophanimon, if that was her real name, flying next to him with her six golden wings. "Y-You can fly…"

"Thank goodness you're unharmed. I feared the wosrt since you where only just brought to life a few life a few minutes ago." Ophanimon sighed with relief as she pulled his head into her chest for a hug.

"Wait?! Since when the hell can you fly?!" asked the frantic Lelouch pushing him self off of her. (Huh? Usually if a woman throws herself at a man he goes along with it, not pushes her away from him. Something tells me he's not that good with the ladies, is he now?)

"Um… all winged Digimon can fly. But more importantly, what did you mean be you where a human? Is that some new kind of Digimon that I haven't heard of before?

"… … …"

"Lelouch? Are you alright? You've grown awfully quite all of a sudden."

"Where the hell am I and how can I get out of here?"

(One lengthy explanation from Ophanimon about Digimon and the Digital World, a lecture on what human was from Lelouch and several hours to a possible day later.)

"So let me see if've got this straight." said Agunimon… er no Lelouch, who had claimed down down considerably since his freak out and was now sitting on the ground alongside Ophanimon with his arms crossed over his chest. "There are three types of Digimon in this world. Data types, Virus types, Vaccine types and the rare nuteural type, which each and every Digimon falls under one of these three to possible four categories?"

"Yes that is correct." affirmed the Vaccine type angel Digimon with a nod of her head.

"And each Digimon also has a attribute in addition to there type, such as Fire, Water, Nature, Earth, Ice, Machine, Wind, Lightning, Light and Dark or they could have no attribute at all.

"That is also correct." confirmed Ophanimon just as before.

"And that all of the different species of Digimon are divided up and scattered across the out lying Island that circle the main Island it's self. For example Fire Digimon are mainly located on Fire Island and the same with water Digimon on Water Island, Nature Digimon on Nature Island and so on so forth."

"Indeed." responded his conversation partner who was listening intently.

"And all Digimon bar those who make up the ranks of the "Royal Knights" who serve King drasil, the King of the Digital world are allowed to set foot on the mainland, File Island. King drasil's home and base of operations."

"I am afraid so, Lelouch." sighed Ophanimon.

"And each of those Islands has it's own legendary warrior associated with them. Like the Warrior of Fire, which you just so happened to have placed my sole into the body of said ancient Hero of old. Agunimon, the legendary Warrior of Fire Island."

"That I have." she nodded again.

'That explains what happened to me after I lost consciousness once that pixilated wormhole sucked me into it…' thought the newly resected demon emperor satisfied with knowing what happened to him after the wormhole appeared. But the WA still one question on his mind. "The Question we now have to address is, why?" Lelouch asked Ophanimon as she took a deep breath to claim herself in preparation to give him the answer he seeked.

"Because the residents of Fire Island are in great peril." she began with a sigh. "Not long ago a war broke out between the Digimon of Drak Island in the south and the Digimon of Light Island in the north. The armies of both side where lead by there New elemental Warriors, the first there have been in countless centuries. They began fighting one another believing that only the Digimon of there Island should have the right to prosper and flourish in the modern Digital world. Where they got these ideals I will never know but unfortunately dispite the best efforts of myself and Serahimon those same believes have spread to the other nine Islands. I'm afraid that it is only a matter of time until it reaches Fire Island as well."

Lelouch, for a lack of a better word was horrified, discusted, appalled and genuinely shock to his core, or Digicore in this case. To think he hade spent the last two years of his life as a human bringing peace to his old world in the long run only to be brought to another in the middle of wagering a soon to be ten way war with itself. Talk about irony.

"And that is why you brought me back to life useing Agunimon's body. To protect Fire Island and it's inhabitants, would I be correct in assuming that?"

"You would be correct in that assumption Aguni… I mean Lelouch." Ophanimon corrected herself as she confirmed his assumption as he then closed his eyes in thought.

'It would seem there is no rest for the wicked after. Oh joy…' he ironically thought to himself as he opened his eyes. "If you don't mind me asking. If you and Serahimon where working together to stop the war from spreading, then why bring me, or should I say Agunimon back at all in the first place?"

"Because… Serahimon is not as charitable, or caring, or kind, or even compassionate as he would have one believe." answered Ophanimon in a miserable tone while looking at the ground beneath her feet. "Serahimon, the original Agunimon and I where once close friends at one point in time. But as the years went by he grew jealous of how close me and Agunimon had become during that amount of time. After Agunimon had returned to the other Island after he and warriors of the other Islands over a few thousand years ago, he tryed to take control of the entire Islands populous for himself and in the process captured me as well. As soon as Agunimon heard of his betrayal he rushed to my attempted rescue. Dispite being beaten, heavily injured, out numbered, and overpowered by the Digimon he had sworn to protect now turned enemies he still managed to reach Serahimon and I at the base of obsidian mountain. There the two fought furiously. But ultimately, the injuries Agunimon had obtained from his countless battles before hand caught up to him. Serahimon saw this and used them agenst. Then the traitorous fiend sealed him away inside the face of the same mountain itself. since that day I have been nothing but a living doll to him, until now that is."

"…" Lelouch did not say anything he was to busy fuming over the the new knowledge ha acquired on Serahimon's character to say anything.

"Very well. I'll do what I can to help, but I'll do it my way with no questions asked. Are we clear on that?" said Lelouch stating his terms to there agreement frankly.

"That is all I could ever ask of you. Thank you, Lelouch." Thanked Ophanimon letting out her breath that she was not aware she was holding onto.

"When can I get started then?" Lelouch now known as Agunimon asked as he stood up from his place on the ground.

"Are you sure? Do you not wish to rest for a while. You still might be tired from earlier." asked the concerned motherly Digimon as she stood up and gently placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm quite sure. Besides I don't want waste anymore of your valuable time Lady Ophanimon." was Lelouch's reasoning which drew a light laugh from the angelic mother Digimon.

"There is no need to be so formal, sir Lelouch. I do not conceder talking to you as a waste of time. Infact our conversation has been most enlightening for the both of us." the angelic woman giggled girlishly. This unexpected reaction was met by a slight blush that formed Lelouch's new face.

"Ahem! Yes well um… I-I should probably get going." stated the newly made Digimon rubbing the back of his head. "Um… If it's not to much trouble, could you point me in the direction of the nearest town or village? That would be much appreciated." he asked nervously almost frantically.

'Wait, why am I acting like this? More importantly why do I feel… strange? I've never felt like this before. How odd.'' Thought Lelouch the Agunimon to himself.

"Heh heh heh. I'm afraid it's not quit that simple my friend."

"What do you mean?"

"This plain… no, this prison was made by the disspicable Serahimo in an attempt to prevent the original Agunimon from returning, but as his luck would have it he passed away a few hours afterwards." explained Ophanimon as there surrounds began to brack down around them.

"How barbaric! What then how do I get out of here?" asked Lelouch remembering the immanent danger all around him.

"The key for you to leave this place behind was to eknowlage the false hood of this plain." explained motherly Digimon as the wind stopped blowing. "This infinitely looping world was made to hold the Agunimon since it Doesn't recognise you, it believes it's job is done and is destroying it's self. Now that you have seen through it's falsehood, you are free to leave this prison and never return."

"Let me guess… once I get out of here I'll be in the real world where you will have someone waiting for me, Correct?" asked Lelouch the Agunimon taking a blind stab in the dark.

"I'm afraid not." sighed Ophanimon as she lowered her head in shame. "I was in such a rush to do this before Serahimo caught me I did send anyone out of fear of being caught. My apologies, Lelouch. But you will have to learn the ways of this new and foreign world all by ourself." apologiesd the motherly angel regretfully.

"It's fine. It was prosumtus of me to have said or even thought that in the first place." apologiesd Lelouch as it was his turn to do so.

"Thank you for understanding, good sir." the kind hearted angel the human resurrected as the ancient warrior of flames as a pillar of light appeared behind him. "It looks like it's time for you to go. Good luck out there sir Lelouch." siad Ophanimon as she wished him luck on his journey only for her voice to start shacking as she did so.

'Am I really going to just leave her behind?' the newly made Digimon asked himself as a then asked himself. 'What would Suzaku do if he was in my shoes?' suddenly a flash of his oldest and best friend ran through his mind. It was a vision of him doing what ever he could to help or possibly save her regardless if he succeeded or not which caused a faint smile to grace the former demon emperor's face. 'Even after death he wouldn't want to stop helping people regardless of race or ideologie. He he he, looks like Suzaku's old ways are starting to rub off on me. Talk about being late to the party? But I shouldn't say anything to odvious just in case Serahimo catches on.'

"Thank you for everything thus far, Lady Ophanimon. I hope to one day to repay your generosity that you have shown me on this this day." thanked Agunimon/Lelouch as he kneeled down on one knee, took Ophanimon's right hand in one of his own and placed a gental kiss on the back of it.

"U-um, that's quit alright Aguni… I mean Lelouch. You don't owe me anything nore do yo have to do anything to repay me." stutered Ophanimon who wasn't used to such praise causing to blush as red as a stop sign.

"Be that as it may. I still owe you a great deat of gratitude that I simply must repay malady." Lelouch corrected her on her as he rose to take his leave. "Until the day we meet you in person and I fulfill that deat, lady Ophanimon." Did the Nuteural Fire type warrior Digimon bid farewell as he entered the Ray of light only to disappear a second later.

"Thank you, Agunimon… no, Lelouch and good bye…" Ophanimon whispered to herself as she disappeared before the grassy plain the two where just standing in just a moment before faded out of existence, but not before she shed one last final tear.


	2. Awakening part 2

[Mean while in the Digital world just after the last chapter.]

It was the end of beautiful day in the Digital world. The sun was setting, the bird Digimon where flying majestically through the sky as the digimon below where relaxing either in the Suns rays or in the shade under a large tree or rock. But unfortunately for us our heroes adventure starts else where. More specifically it takes place on the base of obsidian mountain not far from the stone ruins of an ancient settlement long since lost to the anoles of history and passage of time.

At the foot of said mountain there was a faded yet oddly familiar carving of a person or humanoid Digimon carved into the very stone itself. The only distinctive features that could be made out from the image was a mask three unique horns that resembled Fire Islands fabled warrior of old. Then it started to crack from the inside.

First it started as a single crack straight down the centre of the image, then multiple smaller cracks began to form spawning from the original until a complex web of cracks formed the outline of a familiar human Digimon. Seconds later it shattered sending debris every where and revelling none other then Lelouch, now as Agunimon, leaning as still as a statue, up agenst the the rock face with his eyes closed.

"Mmmh…?" grunted the newly awakened Digimon as he slowly opened his violet eyes allowing them up to a few minutes to adjust to the Suns light before he started moving.

After a few minutes had past and his eyes adjusted he slowly but surely began to lift himself out of what remained of the stone sarcophagus his new body was imprisoned in. He stared by jerking his right then left arm out of the stone that had moulded around them then he did the same with his legs in the same order before useing his newly freed limbs to push agenst the the rock holding his torso hostage and flung him forward on to his hands and knees.

"Well… that was something!" Lelouch the Agunimon said to himself thankful his voice stayed the same as it had when he was a human. He then stood up right and began brushing the dirt and remaining rocks off of his armor/body. Once he had cleaned himself off he took in his surroundings and noted the position of the sun in the sky.

"It's already getting dark. I should find somewhere to set up camp for the night." he said to himself as he carefully started getting used to his new body one small step at a time, literaly in the direction of what looked like a near be forest.

[Sometime time later in a nearby forest]

It had been almost an hour or two since he woke up in this strange new world and he had already managed to get a small fire going. It wasn't much but considering how small and weak his literal fire power was from when he was trying to start a fire by useing his element instead of rubbing to sticks together (like a chump) he dicided to wait until morning to start practicing with his new fire starting powers… for good of course!

But the most bazaar thing was the "meat plants" he found growing out in the wild about an hour after getting used to walking in his new body. Seriously? Meat that grows from plants or meat that is and grows like a plant from the ground upwards? Who came up with that screwy concept for a plant in the first place. Sure it meant that no on had to kill and eat each other or any animals that possibly may or may not exist in this world to survive but still it was just so wired, dispite also being quite delicious too from a hungry Digimons stand point.

"At least I managed to find something to eat in this world rather then starve to death." sighed Lelouch sitting next to the campfire form warmth as he fished off one of the chunks of meat he had found a short while ago. Hey it's literally free food. Like hell someone would pass that up starving or not!

"I might as well turn in for the night. I'll have a long day of training to do tomorrow." yawned the new warrior of Fire Island as he lay his head down on a pile of leafs he had gathered up earlier to use as a makeshift pillow and drifted off into sleep.

(A few hours later!)

The next day he awoke with a loud yawn and then proceeded to stretch his entire body before starting his day. From the position of the sun in the sky the boy could tell that it was only just starting to rise indicateing that it was around early dawn at the least. His attention was redirected by the sound of his stomach growling at him.

"Well it looks like I'll be having more of that strange meat of breakfast today. Oh, joy…" rhetorically stated the Ultimate level fire Digimon as he pulled out a chunk of said meat and began eating away at a nice slow, steady and well mannered pace.

After his somewhat disturbing morning meal plant meat he set out to find somewhere less flammable for training. Fortunately he came across a large clearing with a large rock about the size of a kneeling Knightmare frame all by it's lonesome.

"I suppose this will have to do for now." sighed former human as he instinctually changed into a fighting stance. "Wait. When did I…" he asked himself before four small objects made of flames appeared in his hands between his fingers and thumbs. "Are these… Darts!?" he asked himself as he looked over the so called dart shaped flames in his hands. 'They don't have wight to them not surpriseingly. I wonder…?' he thought to himself as he released the darts in his right hand which disappeared before they hit the ground then repeated it again with the ones in left hand and getting the same result yet again.

"Well… at least I won't have to worry about starting a forest fire with those, hopefully." he sigh in relief as a odd name ran through his head 'pyro darts? Is that what those dart things are called?' he asked himself just before he remembered the rock right in front of him. "Perhaps it's time for some target practice?" mused the once emperor turned Digimon world warrior as he gabbed a small hand sized rock and drew a bullseye onto the flat surface with a rather insulting image of Charles Zi Britainia in the centre.

"Not a bad look for you, hey Chariles? Ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Lelouch burst out into laughter, fell to the ground and started rolling around at his own joke as his sides began to hurt. "Ha ha ha ha… God damn I'm lonely." he sighed depressingly before getting back up on his feet and started throwing his darts at the poor representation of his deceased bastered of a farther. Aguni-Lelouch spent the next two to three and a half hours practicing in aiming and throwing his new fire darts useing different techniques, stances, angels and getting closer and closer to the bullseye each time. By the time finished his practice session he managed to hit dead centre of the target at least six times which raised a few alarm bells in him mind instead of Causeing him to celebrate.

"Normally I'd say any one who could get this good at throwing dart instently was abnormal. But I doubt human standerds of normal apply in this case, or in this world for that matter." he then began to wonder if all Digimon where this precise with there accuracy when it comes to there attacks. That was until his stomach started growling again. "Well I suppose I did work up an appetite from all that practice." the boy said to himself as he pulled out a chunk of meat from where ever he put it in the fist place and started munching away on it. "Much better." he sighed his appetite vanquished for now as noted how low the sun was in the sky. "I should probably fined a somewhere to set up camp for tonight soon." he said to himself as the continued on his path from earlier at a brisk pace.

'This place is strikingly beautiful for being made entirely out of liveing pixels.' thought Lelouch as he wondered further into the forest. Thankfully who ever was here long before him had the foresight to make a clearly visible road made from dirt, gravel, leafs and the occasional twig or two mixed in. The sound of the gravel, twigs, and leafs crunching under foot was to an extent claiming being as though it was one of the few sounds that was shared by his old world and this one. "The trees seem to be dispersing quite a bit here. It seams as though I am close to the exit by no…"

*Kra-Kaboom!"

The sound of an explosion and the tremors caused by it cut him off from his thought as the sound of screaming could be heard from not far up ahead caught his attention.

"Damn it! Looks like Ophanimon was right. The war has already spread to the Island already." The human turned Digimon cursed to himself as then for no apparent reason his body dicided to dash off in the same direction the noises where coming from at high speed. Or at least Suzaku levels of speed.

'What the… Why is my body acting on its own?' Lelouch asked no one in particular only to remember why a split second later. 'Oh, that's right. This was the original Agunimon's body. It must still have some residual traces of him left in it. Just perfect now I'm going to have to play hero like Suzaku did during the first black rebellion. Let's hope I don't also end up like he did afterwards.' Lelouch hoped for the best as he burst out the excit of of the forest and up a small hill only to come face to face with the scene of a lager town like settlement under siege from a small force of six Champion level Digimon and one Ultimate level standing at the back. In total there numbers where an even but still over powered seven Digimon and to make matters worse there was only six defenders, two of which where Champion, three where Rookies and the leader was some kind of blue lizard Digimon with haunched legs, white under belly, a flat curved steel like horn while wearing red armor with yellow flames. Needless to say they where horrible out matched in this one sided fight and one was using the confusion to sneak around to try and ambush one of the defenders most likely there leader.

"Looks like the attackers are Nature Digimon. Normally fire has an advantage over plants and insects no matter how many there are, but a doubt there playing fair here at all." Lelouch analysed the situation from atop the hill before makeing a mad dash for the battle field in the distance.

* * *

"GEO FLAME!" yelled the defending GeoGreymon striking an attacking kabuterimon square in the face sending it plummeting to the ground. "Bullseye! Ha ha ha." He ironically laughed before Stingmon shot him in his face with moon shooter.

"GeoGreymon?!" yelled Meramon as his comrade hit the floor. "MAGMA BLAST!" he then yelled as hot balls of magma descended from the sky onto the enemy while also acting as literal cover fire giving his friend enough time to get back up onto his feet.

"PYRO SPHERE!" shouted Guilmon as consecutive red fire balls shot out of it's reptilian mouth disorientating kuwagamon who then crashed into a building.

"PEPPER BREATH!" Agumon announced his attack as it bearly effected Veggiemon in the slightest before getting swatted away by one of Veggiemon's vine arms.

"POWER METAL!" roared Dorumon shooting it at RedVeggiemon but it had just as little effect as Agumon's did only to receive a barrage of red hot chilli peppers as compensation for her efforts.

"Stand your ground and fight!" ordered there commander, Flamedramon as she then used "FLAME FIST!" to shoot a fire ball at Stingmon that nailing him in the chest and sent him flying towards the back of the enamy formation. "We have to hold them off until the residents can get away safely." she elaborated as kuwagamon and kabuterimon got back up from there dirt naps and onto there feet. It goes with out saying that they where pissed off at this point.

"That's a lot easier said then done Flamedramon." called back Mearmon as he throw a fire ball at kabuterimon who only dodged it.

"He's right kid. These guys are putting all the Tyranomon that I've fought over the years to shame." agreed GeoGreymon after launching one of his GEO FLAMES at kuwagamon only for him to dodge as well.

"Just give up already, will you?" drowned the enamy commander, Okuwamon with a posh British ascent from the back lines. "If you hadn't tryed to fight back agenst us then we wouldn't be in this mess, now would we? Besides, I don't want to ruin my lovely completion from as the ash and dust." He argued stating his apparent "good looks" where more important then this battle.

"Shut it, you ugly scissor faced creep! There's no way in hell we're letting you slaughter any of our fellow towns folk." aggressively retorted Flamedramon as a small green Champion level Digimon jumped out of the shadows behind her.

"You're gonna regret saying that to the boss, bitch!" screamed Weedmon (as in the actual weeds that grow in ones garden, not the marijuana kind of weed) surprising the armor level Digimon. "Take this! Poison Iv… uuuggghhh!" yelled Weedmon who was punched in the face a split second before he could finish his sentence or use his attack by an unknown assailant with fire covered fists.

"I don't think so!" shouted the attacker as he then landed on his feet a few inches away from where Weedmon landed. "Go back to your blowpipe, pot head!" he the yelled as he punted Weedmon into his comrade Stingmon which also sent him flying backwards as well.

"You lot need to do some serious weed whacking around here! For fuck sake there popping up all over the place left, right and centre." joked the blonde Digimon while cracking his knuckles and lighting his fists on fire. "Need a hand around here?" he asked the Digimon he saved seconds earlier.

"Who the hell are you?!" she shouted at/asked him.

"That's not important right now, is it?" the new face answered with his own question.

"Are you two quite done, or do we have to wait another six hours or so until you are?" sarcastically asked Okuwamon both bored and annoyed with the sudden turn of events.

"What ever! Just don't come crying to me if you get hurt new guy." said Flamedramon giving up on the conversation in favour of returning to the battle.

"What ever you say madam." replyed the blonde Digimon in red armor as he joined the fray. Seconds later the battle started up again as Lelouch dodged an "ELECTRO SHOCKER" form kabuterimon and countered with "PYRO DRATS" hitting Kabuterimon, Stingmon and kuwagamon and giving them massive burns.

"Not bad." said GeoGreymon as he swatted the three burned Digimon with his tail sending them flying.

"Now everyone attack while there down!" yelled the red warrior before useing an uncollapsed building to gain some mor height and use Pyro darts again.

"MAGMA BLAST!" "POWER METAL!" "PEPPER BREATH!" "PYRO SPHERE!" "GEO FLAME!" shouted Meramon, GeoGreymon and the three rookie Digimon pelting the downed Digimon with everything they had while Flamedramon used fire rocket and dashed into the enamy and jumped back to her original spot again as the blonde stranger landed only to feel something coil around him.

"Not so tough when you can't move, can you asshole!" Yelled the beaten and battered Weedmon as he his fellow recolours latched there vine arms around the blonde warrior and started cackling like a mad men.

"Damn it!" silently Lelouch under his breath before he, or rather his new body began to cover itself in fire as thought quickly flashed though his mind almost as if someone or something was trying to tell him something. It was an image well him ,or the old Agunimon spinning around and cratering a tornado of fire around himself to attack someone wearing blue and yellow beetle armor and sending them flying.

"Oh well, what have I got to loss?" he rhetorically asked himself as he copied what his vision showed him and began spinning clockwise and pulling the plant Digimon towards him while instinctually shouted "FIRE TORNADO!"

"What the!" Yelled RedVeggiemon as he, Veggiemon and Weedmon where pulled into the fiery vortex and began cooking alive before all three lost there grip and thrown into the wall of a ruined shop and landed in a pile seconds later as two rings of data began to spin around each of them respectively.

"Now! Do it now!" shouted a deep mature voice from the back of Lelouch's mind just a split second be before his entire body moved on it's own. By jumping into the air. 'What the hell is going on here!?' he yelled inside his own head as he was un able to use his own mouth as his fists caught fire before the left one transferred the fire from it on to the right, regaled back said arm and then shoot it forward bringing his arm down on them in a punching motion while yelling "BURNING SALAMANDER!"

"Rrrraaaaggghhhhh!" screamed the repaints of one another as the intense flames barbecued them alive before the burst into pixels and there data was absorbed by Lelouch's new body this making him noticeably stronger and Causeing what was left of the three stooges to turn back into Digieggs and be sent flying back to Nature Island effective imeadetly.

"Did you just see that?" shrieked Kabuterimon talking a step back in horror of his realisation of who the mystery Digimon was. "There's only one Digmon with those moves in existence! I-It's A-Agunimon. The warrior of flames!"

"No way. This guy is the Ultimate level Digimon from the old legends? The Agunimon, the ancient warrior of Fire Island?!" asked Kuwagamon shocked by the not so big revile as the defending Digimon watched on in awe.

"That's impossible, Agunimon died over four thousand years ago! There's no way this could be the same guy." Rashinalized Stingmon not believeing a single word either Kabuterimon or Kuwagamon where spewing out of the insect mouths.

'That's right. I'm not Lelouch Lamprouge or Lelouch Vi Britainia anymore. I'm a Digimon now, and not just any old Digimon either. I might as well go by that name from now on for conveyance sake. Besides it will make thing a whole lot easier then having to explain that I and my name came from the human.' Thought Lelouch, no… Agunimon to himself as he decided to go by the name of the Digimon he was brought back to life as from there on out. (He'll be referred to as Agunimon by all the other Digimon in this story unless stated other wise.)

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! It certainly took you long enough to put two and to together. Seriously, could it be anymore odvious?" taunted Agunimon as he made four pyro darts appeared in his left hand. "And here I thought the armor would give it away."

"So what if you even are "Agunimon"? Water Islands warrior Digivolved into an exact copy of Rananamon the Ultimate level fo there Islands ancient warrior Fove years ago. For all we know you're probably just a second rate pirated copy of the original!" accused Okuwamon as a shadow covered Agunimon's face before he did something rather unexpected for someone in his situation. He started laughing (the laugh he did in episode two of the second season). Whether he was laughing at Okuwamon or something he said that sounded funny to the fire attribute Digimon we'll never know unless he tells us. "What's so funny you miserable little pile of kindling?! You find something I said amusing, hm?!"

"It's the fact that doubt my capabilities you poor stubborn fool." he chuckled darkly as he began to slowly walk towards Okuwamon. "Tell me, since Rananamon, was it, Digivolved from what ever Digimon they once where has anyone been able to get even one solider onto there Island?" he asked rhetorically with only a dangerous smile being what the four remaining attackers could see of his face.

"That has nothing to do with this! You're just trying confuse us!" deflected the oversized Kuwagamon trying to keep ever one of his remaining soldier/cannon fodder clam as he thought of an escape plan for himself.

"Be that as it may you still have not answered my question, Okuwamon was it? The very least you could do is humour me, right?" Agunimon continued to asked as the ground he stepped on started to burn beneath his feet.

"… I-I don't have to answer the likes of you, y-you… you cinder brained bafoon!" was Okuwamon's stutered and poor reply in the face of a supposed reincarnation of a liveing legend who was now a walking, talking inferno which did nothing for his or own remaining forces morale as they began to start stepping back out of fear of the blonde Digimon or as to not get burnt by his flames.

"Wow… And here I thought I was hot stuff?" punned the impressed and awestruck Meramon as the scene of the return of a legendary warrior's return unfolded before he and the rest of the fire attribute Digimon next to him.

Lelouch's plan, dispite being,ad up on the spot, was still a good one. He would use his new form of Agunimon agents them by intimidating them into submission or if that wasn't possible shack them to the core by useing his new power to surround himself in fire and take there will to fight from them. Needless to say it was working… for the most part that is.

"B-Boss! I-I don't think he's messing around here Okuwamon!" buzzed Stingmon who practically backed up into his superior officer as he was retreating from the heat of the intense flames being given off by Agunimon

"Oh shut your trap Stingmon, now man up and fight already!" backed Okuwamon as he hit Stingmon over his head and then pushed him out of the way. "Are you idiots really just going to stand there all day? There isn't a snowballs chance in hell that he's as powerful as he lets on! Kuwagamon! Kabuterimon! get him!" shouted Okuwamon desperately trying to keep his wits about him as he ordered the other larger of his lankies to attack the smaller Ultimate level Digimon.

"Yes, sir!" yelled Kuwagamon and Kabuterimon who where more afraid of what Okuwamon would do to them if they disobeyed a direct order as flew at Agunimon at top speed ready to attack.

"Tch! Pathetic." Was all Agunimon said (while Digimon OST Brave heart (English or original) started playing in the background) as he then struck the red one of the two over sized bugs in the face with a flame covered fist stopping him in his tracks before picking him up by the pincers with great difficulty and swung him around anti-clock wise a few dozen times before throwing him into the blue one causeing them to plummet to and hit the ground with a loud thud. (Remember Lelouch is an Ultimate up agenst two Champions, who had also sustained injuries from the earlier battle. What did you think was going to happen?)

"Hey you five!" He called out to the Defenders who where just watching from a distance. "are you gonna just sit there, or are you gonna take out those two morons for free data?" he rhetorically asked as then turned towards Okuwamon and started running towards him at full speed.

"Ouch!/My head hurts!" was all the duo of Kabuterimon and Kuwagamon siad before they where surrounded by the six Digimon the tried to delete earlier who all smiled at them menacingly before the where turned back into Digieggs and sent back to who knows where as the Data was evenly absorbed by the six victors with there last words being "Uh, oh!"

"Don't just stand there you idiot. Do something!" roared Okuwamon as he threw Stingmon in Agunimon's way.

"Why me!?" shrieked Stingmon as he hit the ground on his chin with hard and dull thud.

"Because I'm too important and handsome to die! That's why!" was Okuwamon's pathetic response as he tried to take off for safety and leave his only soldier behind.

"Oh, no you don't!" yelled Lelouch as he used Stingmon as a spring board and got close to Okuwamon. 'I have to time this just right!' he thought to himself as he then shouted "You're not going anywhere! BURNING SALAMANDER!" as he punched the cowardly insect Digimon square in the back at the base of his wings burning them all to a crisp.

"N-No way!? H-He actually managed to hurt the boss!?" exclaimed Stingmon as a sence of pure shock shot up his digital spine.

"Rrrraaaahhhhgggg!" screamed Okuwamon in unimaginable pain as he fell back down to the ground with a almost as painful thud. " **Who dare you, an insignificant Fire Island dwelling piece of living trash touch me!** " screamed the the inraged bug Digimon as he swiped at Agunimon with his claw and only barely scratching the paint on his armor. " **Look at my beautiful wings! They're ruined because of you, you humanoid abomination!** " he swiped at him again this time actually managing to land a hit on him and pin him to a half damaged wall. " **Lets see get out of this one you shit flinging monkey!** " he's area end at the warrior of fire before his claw burst into flames sending him stumbling back and clutching it in pain.

Agunimon used this chance to jump up high into the air and deliver a fire covered kick to Okuwamon's head which he then used to propel himself backwards and throw a few dozen Pryo Drats at the beasts face.

" **My face! My beautiful, well proportioned, handsome face! Look at what you've done to it!** " sera he'd Okuwamon as if Agunimon had committed the offence of the century and almost pricing everyone's eardrums while he was at it. " **Grrrrrr! You'll pay for that you little red bastered!** " Okuwamon used " **SCISSOR ARMS!** " on the offender wasn't able to dodge in time then changed at him, grabbed him with his good claw and slammed Agunimon into the ruined buildings around him repeatedly.

"You like that you son of a glitch!? Then have some more then! Haaaaaaa ha ha ha ha ha!" Shouted Okuwamon his voice dripping with sarcasm as he continued to smash Agunimon into the rubble and what was left of the buildings of once beautiful settlement while laughing like a madman.

"FIRE TORNADO!" yelled Agunimon as he used said attack to free himself from the towering gaint stag beetles grasp. As soon as he landed on the ground rocketed Wright upward and delt a powerful upper cut to Okuwamon's lower jaw before gabbing on to one of his pincers and used it to swing up onto his opponents head and jump into the air with the sun directly over head. "Take this! PYRO DRATS!"

"Ggggaaaaaahhhhh!" roared the grey monster stag beetle as the attacks hit home and lighted him on fire. "I'm burning, I'm buuuurrrnnning!" he's screamed in uncontrollable pain as three rings of data began to orbit the live barbecue stag beetle like what happened to Veggiemon, RedVeggiemon, Weedmon, Kabuterimon and Kuwagamon not long ago.

"See you in hell, beetle boy!" announced Lelouch as both his fists lit on fire before he transferred the fire on his left hand to his right and rallied it back for His finishing move. "BURNING SLAMANDER!" he shouted as he sent the fist of intense fire hurdling straight towards the oversized stag beetle Digimon.

" **Nooooooooooo! not like this! I'm too handsome to be dele…** " was the last words ever Hurd from that Okuwamon before Agunimon's attack flew through his mouth and out the back of his head before he exploded into pixels and a Digiegg. The battle now won Agunimon collected his prise, Okuwamon's data. (the song ends be now.)

as he absorbed the fallen combatant's he felt it boost his stats even more then Veggiemon's, RedVeggiemon's and Weedmon's data ever did. 'So this is what it means to be a Digimon? At least who ever I fell in a fight doesn't truly die. That's one less thing to put Wight on my mind.' he thought to himself after he had absorbed all of Okuwamon's data. 'I just hope I don't end up as vain as he was.'

'I-I-It really is him, Agunimon! I-I have to get out of here before he…' panicked Stingmon as he tryed to sneak away only to stop as a red armored foot stops down on his back.

"And where do you think you're going, bee boy?" Agunimon snarled down at the bug Digimon who looked up to see who hade there foot on his back.

"No! Please, don't hurt me! I-I'll tell you anything j-just don't delete me, I'm begging you!" pleaded the cowering Stingmon as he tryed to squirm out from under Lelouch's foot only for said human turned Digimon to applied more pressure. A painfully amount of pressure.

"Flamedramon? I assume you and your friends want to interrogate him and find out why they where sent to attack your homes?" asked the heavily injured Agunimon as he looked at said armor level Digimon out of the corner of his eye. "If not, I can just delete him and…" he added manifesting a fire dart in between his thumb and index finger causing Stingmon to shriek in terror and desperately try to crawl away before it was to late only for Flamedramon to knock him out by stomping on his head.

"No,no it's fine. We'll take him off your hands, so just put the uh… fire bullet or whatever you called it away." said Flamedramon with her hands out in front of her as Agunimon made the dart disappear.

"There called Pyro darts, not flame bullets. That just sounds stupid." he corrected he as he removed his foot from the out cold Stingmon's back.

"Yeah… sorry about getting you caught up in this mess and about what I said to you earlier." the she Flamedramon apologiesd as she picked Stingmon up and carried him over her shoulder with a surprising amount of ease.

"It's alright. I would have done the same in your place too." Lelouch waved off her apology as his vision started to fuzz up on him. 'Damn it!' He mentally swore as he brought a hand to his forehead and started swaying on his feet a little.

"Hey,kid! You Okay there? you're not looking to good." asked the elderly GeoGreymon out of concern.

"Looks like Okuwamon did more damage to me then I exsepcted. I'm… I'm just gonna lie down for a bit…" answered Agunimon/Lelouch as he fell to the ground with a thud.

"God damn it, not another one! Ugh… Geo. give me a hand would you?" asked Flamedramon after audibly sighing.

"It would be me honour to help out a pretty young lass such as yourself Flamedramon." GeoGreymon voiced his agreement as he walked over and carefully picked Agunimon up in his claws.

"Yeah, yeah. Just help me get these two back to camp already." growned the she Flamedramon who was not in the mood for her old friend's antics as the set off for camp.


	3. Awakening part 3

"Hm! Where am I?" was Lelouch's first question after he woke up only to find out he was on a large rock floating in the middle of an active volcano with lava jumping from one place to another and over his head in huge wide arcs. "Well that's not something you see every day… but more importantly how did I get here and how do I get out of this place?" he contemplated as the lava then began to stir which in turn caused the rock he was standing on to shake violently.

"What the!? Please don't tell me this place is starting to erupt already!" he yelled as he tryed to keep his balance so he dosen't fall to his doom. "I really don't want to find out if my new body is capable of swimming in super hated molten rock right about now." then a wave of magma splashed up onto the far side of the rock platform and vaguely formed the familiar figure of Agunimon, the Digimon he had become.

"You've done well for your first battle young one." it spoke with the same voice that Lelouch had heard in his mind just be fore he deleted the three Champion levels during his fight in his new form. "But that will not be good enough for the trails to come ahead of you. In Oder to pass them you must hone you new skills and make them your own." he said while clenching his left hand into a fist in front of him.

"Let me guess. You're what's left of the original Agunimon's mind manifesting itself Through the magma, am I right?" Lelouch asked to which the construct nodded. "Then tell me, where am I right now and who did I get here?"

"You haven't yet even left the village that you saved a few seconds ago." the old Agunimon vaguely answered somewhat confusing the new one. "As for where you are, we are in you subconscious." he gestured to all around them as he spoke.

"Subconscious? Oh that's right. The fight with Okuwamon took a bigger toll on me the I had even expected it too." mused the new fire warrior as he brought his hand to his chin in thought before looking back at Agunimon. "So I'm guessing there is more to why you appeared before me then to just state the odvious about my fighting skills and to state the odvious, right?

"Indeed. The reason why I have chosen to revile myself to you in this form is to warn you of what I was not ever aware of or warned about long before I became one of the ten Warriors of legend!" he pointed at his successor as the magma disappeared to revile an other Agunimon with a different face, blue eyes and two small fangs protruding up from his lower jaw. (Agunimon Lelouch has the same face and eye colour that he had as a human with out the upwards pointing fangs in his mouth.)

"Once your reputation reaches a certain height, Digimon from all over the Island will come at you and try to prove themselves agenst you even with out warning. Some will do it for self satisfaction, sport and or glory, others who seek to see how far there skill and powers have grown from there countless years of training has gotten them, others because it's in there nature to seek out and fight strong foes to test and push themselves and others to the upper edges of there limits and above all else there will be, with out any exceptions, those who have been training there entire lives to become the next legendary warrior and see you as a pretender to the throne. They will not hesitate in trying to claim the tittle of Warrior of fire Islamd by beating and deleting you at all costs no matter how long it takes them to do so!

"Great… I just started a life or death game of keep away with the populace of an entire Island or to a greater extent the world. Just my fucking luck." sighed Lelouch as he rested his head in his palm and cursed his luck.

"There is no need for you to ferret young warrior. For you have just as much if not more room for growth then they do. Right now you are but an Ultimate level and have the advantage over other Ultimates, Champions and Rookies but once you reach the Mega level and transcend beyond that you will be able to reach a level of power that is equal if not more powerful then that of the Royal Knights themselves." The old warrior tried to reassure and encourage the new one.

"Well normally if we where talking about my physical strength then it would be close no existent as a human, but since I'm now a Digimon and don't have anything at the moment to compare you claims to then I guess I have no choice but to trust you and your word on that front. Very well what do I need to do to become more powerful?" he asked deciding to trust the original to some existent.

"It is rather simple really." chuckled the original whole hardily before stating what was odvious to him and all other Digimon but not to his successor or those of hims former kind. "It is what all Digimon need to do to become stronger. You must fight, defeat others and grow in power to Digivolve to the next level!"

"…that's it? You sure I don't have to do anything special as well or…" Lelouch asked.

(Code Geass R2 OST The Master plays in the background)

"That is all that you have to do young warrior." answered Agunimon before his body turned back into molten magma and changed into a similar shape as GeoGreymon but taller, with a slightly different build, two gigantic wings and two triangles of blue light where it's eyes where. "This is but a taste of, or rather a vague image of what awaits you in the near future Young Agunimon, known as Burning Greymon!" he then roared loud enough for the heavens themselves to hear it as the volcano started to erupted from the sheare immense power Lelouch could feel radiating from the old Agunimon's new form. "One day this power will be yours, but just like with all forms of power it comes with a great amount of responsibility for those who possess it."

"Are you being serious right now? I get to turn into a (mother fucking) fire dragon?!" gawked the younger of the two Agunimon's in shock only for a devious smile to grace his face but a split second later. "Now things are starting to get interesting." he chuckled to himself amused by the sudden turn of events. "When can I start?"

* * *

An undetermined amount of time later Agunimon/Lelouch awoke with a massive headache treating to burst open his skull, covered in bandages, in what looked like a large tent, on a bed made out of straw, with a wet cloth on his forehead and a bucket of water on his right.

"Looks like I've been out for a quit awhile. The question is how long was I out for?" he began talking to himself as his memories of his fight with Okuwamon came back to him. He noted how cold the wet cloth was and deduced that given the temperature of said cloth that someone was attending to him not long ago and they had left to get something or someone for how knows what reason.

"Something tells me I should stay put for now. Besides, I doubt these people would want a stranger who appeared out of the blue walking around while he's supposed to be unconscious." he mumbled to himself as he then rigged out the cloth and put half of it lying in the bucket and the other half lying outside of it before moving into a comfortable sitting position and sitting cross legged in the centre of the straw bed and brought his left hand to his chin in though.

'So if what was left of the old Agunimon's consciousness was telling me turns out to be correct then I…' he was interupted from his thoughts by the sound of someone approaching the tent. There foot steps sounded large but soft indicateing they where a small to human sized Digimon that and the size of the tent at least ruled the big orenge and blue striped dinosaur off the list of possible Digimon to five candidates in total. One of the three Rookies, the literal fire man and Flamedramon. Well who ever it was is about to get quit the shock as the tent door opened a split second later.

"Gezz! Why can't some Digimon learn to be more sociable! Haven't they ever heard of manors… be… for?" complained Flamedramon as she entered Agunimon's tent only to find him sitting up right and staring back at her just as surprised as she was. "H-How long have you been sitting there for?!" she asked pointing a claw at him.

"Since I woke up less then two minutes ago. Why? Is there a problem with that?" asked the next warrior of fire Island as the she Flamedramon blinked a few times before answering him.

"Oh… well it's good to see that you're finally awake, I guess." Flamedramon replyed seemingly disinterestedly.

"Yes we'll be that as it may. I trust that I've been taken somewhere safe since I was incompasitated, correct?" he asked as he stood up. It was then that both parties took notices of how much taller the red armored blonde was compared to the armor level Digimon. He stood at least to heads higher then her and his long, blonde, wild, spiky and bushy hair converged into a point that ended just umder the backs of his knees.

"Of course you have! You're at our villages refuge camp just north of the destroyed village itself." she replyed with a scoff almost offended by his question before turning to leave. "Any way. Garudamon X, our village elder is going to want to speak to you now that you're awake and all. I'm headed there now. You can come with if you want but I wouldn't keep them waiting if I where you. Thay don't take kindly to waiting too long, if you catch my drift." she warned after offering to guide him to said village elder.

Deciding to not seem rude to his hosts he took he up on her offer and the two excited the tent. The moment he did his eyes where barraged by the Suns Ray's before they quickly adjusted allowing him to see a sea of similar to smaller sized and bigger tents surrounding a large bonfire pit that looked like it had been dug out earlier that day. Not to mention he could also see the other five Digimon who where with Flamedramon back at the ruined village.

"So you said I was out for three hours, correct? So what exactly happened while I was out, if you don't mind me asking that is." he asked as they continued to walk.

"After you passed out from your injuries I had GeoGreymon carry you back while I carried our prisoner. We interrogated him and got what we needed to know from him, knocked him out again and then left him just south of the village or what's left of it anyway." she said as they past several on looking fire Digimon. "That was over two hours ago."

"I see…" answered Agunimon/Lelouch as the amount of on lookers increased a by the second. "So where is your village elder anyway?" Agunimon asked not sure who he was looking for.

"They're currently surveying the surrounding areas that surround the camp site as we speak. They'll see us long before we get to there tent." replyed Flamedramon only adding to Agunimon/Lelouch's confusion.

"Wait? What do you mean by th…" the new warrior of Fire Island tried to ask his guide only for a large shadow to pass over head and stop him in his literal and verbal tracks. "Oh… now I see what you mean…" he he paled as a gaint aboriginal red hawk man Digimon with a rather dangerous and sharp looking weapon mounted on there left arm and a pile of logs under the other landed in front of the largest tent in the camp then entered while looking at him out of the corner of there eye and over there shoulder.

At least he was sure that the massive Digimon that he presumed was the village elder, Garudamon X was looking at him because he could still feel there pricing gaze on him and a feeling of terror ran down his new digital spine like a waterfall of arctic ice water as he broke out in a cold sweat at the same time.

"FYI she's the Village elder incase you didn't already guess that." said Flamedramon enjoying the frightened look on Agunimon, the legendary warrior of fire's face a little bit to much if you ask me.

""Y-You don't say?" he answered followed by nervous laughter. 'Dear god, please give me the strength to get through this unharmed…'

* * *

(30 minutes ago in Lord Serahimon's domain.)

Ophanimon was sitting in her room listening to and enjoying with a great sence of guilty pleasure the reaction of her once trusted friend turned captor's reaction to the news on the war one of his servants had brought him on the state of Fire Island was giving her.

" **WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!** " Serahimon's shout of disbelief and abhorrent outrage reverberated and echoed throughout the halls of his palace all the way from main hall to that of Ophanimon's which looked more like a sevents quarters then a guest room unless you forgot to take into encount the fact that she was locked in there for most of the day until Seraphimon whanted to see his favourite living decoration at anytime of the day. " **What do you mean there's a new one of 'That' Digimon on Fire Island?! Where are they on that miserable little excuse of a rock and why hasn't anyone deleted I'm permanently yet!?** " he practically screamed at the poor fool who was dumb enough to play messenger.

"I hope you burn in hell for eternity Seraphimon, for everything that you have done to me but more importantly, all the Digimon of Light Island and the one's under you have caused to suffer over the years." she silently cursed the mad angel with every fibber of her being as a sad smile creeped up onto her exposed lower face as she remembered the the days before Agunimon was sealed away and slowly began to die over the past few centuries, before Seraphimon's betrayal and before he imprilsoned her in this hell hole.

Don't get me wrong. It's not like she hasn't tryed to escape before, in fact she has tryed over several times to do so in the past, but all attempts have meet with nothing but failure and dispare. Each one leaveing her feeling more and more hopeless then the last and the more she would try the more he would increase the sequrity until it became pointless to even try anymore.

"Agunimon. Lelouch. Please, be careful out there." she prayed as a tear ran Bowen here face.

(Meanwhile in with Seraphimon.)

"I want them **dead!** Do you hear me? **dead!** " roared the mad Mega level, Light attribute, Vaccine type angel Digimon as he slammed his fist down hard on his golden throne ignoring the huge sensation of pain that ran through it half a second later.

"M-My Lord, please calm yourself. You could really hurt your…"

" **I AM CLAM YOU FOOL!** " the insane tyrant screamed back at frightened MagnaAgngamon clutching his bruised and throbbing hand and panting heavily. "I. Want. Him. **DEAD!** I want there head on my front door step yesterday!" he growled as a horrifying though ran through his mind. "What if he's… No it can't be! MagnaAgngamon! Go to the ruins of a deserted village at the base of Mt. Obsidian on Fire Island and check if the east most side is still intact and then report back to me at once. If it is him then he'll… I'll know for sure." he barked at his Zealot who saluted instently before running off to fulfill his task leaving the clearly insane Mega alone with his crazed thoughts.

"It can't be him can it? No no no no no, it has to a joke. A sick joke that will be discredited once and for all. A-a-and I'll get to go back to how things where before this sick, cruel, spiteful joke! R-right master, right?" he stared talking with himself as if he where talking to several people in the room and all there names happened to be his own and someone called master before he started laughing like the Joker form Batman (one of the good ones). "Heh he he hah ha ha ha ha ha ha hah! Aha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

* * *

It had been a few minutes since Flamedramon had lead Agunimon/Lelouch into Garudamon X's tent only to sit in silence until the bigger Digimon was done carving something out of a pice of wood she held in her left hand that was the size of Agunimon's torso and the length of both his arms. To be honest Lelouch was scared of this Ultimate level Digimon. Unlike Okuwamon or his father, Garudamon X radiated pure physical power, confidence and no doubt decades of finely honed and refined combat experience.

It also was didn't help that she would keep glancing at him every time he stopped carving for a few seconds and then looked back at the log in his hand and started carving again seconds later this only added to his feelings of uneasiness and dread, it also didn't help that just before they entered Flamedramon tolled him that Garudamon X was a carrier of the X-antibody which resulted in giving him inherent power boost and a compleatly different look compared to the his brethren of the stock verity.

Lelouch had come up with several possible scenarios on what would happen next a several hundered reasons for and agenst them each for argument worse then the last. Meanwhile Flamedramon was trying not to burst out loud laughing at how terrified the so called legendary warrior of Fore Island's successor was by just being in Garudamon X's presence.

Garudamon X didn't fail to notice this as she spared a passing glance at the armor level before finishing her carving and placed it in front of her. It was a carving of Agunimon's armor as assembled into a spiritual looking statuette (Digimon frontier human spirit of fire statuette) made with incredible attention to detail and care.

"There is no need to be so tense young one, I mean you no harm." Garudamon X assured Agunimon as he let go of a breath he was Subconsciously holding onto befor she turned her attention to Flamedramon. "Flamedramon. It isn't polite to laught at a guest, especially one who showed up only to selflessly help you and the others agenst the invaders." she scolded the girl as she then tapped the she Flamedramon on the top of her head. (she has the same voice as Renamon did in the English dub of Digimon tamers.)

"I-I'm sorry! It's just he looked like he was going to faint at any given moment there." she giggled as she gave her half hearted apologie.

"Anyway, first I would like to thank you on behalf of the entire village for your service in helping to defeat the invaders and there leader, Okuwamon. If there is anything we can do to repay you please let us know. If it is with in our power to do so then we shall."

"No t-that's fine. I didn't really expect to get a reward or anything when jumped into help. Any thanks I receive for it is enough for me." Agunimon/Lelouch politely declined her offer before changing his mind. "Although knowledge of the local terrain, what currency is commonly used here on Fire Island and the political styem would be helpful now that I think about it." 'At least this way I don't set them back on food or anything else of importance.' he thought to himself.

"Oh? And why is that? I was under the impression that every Digimon on this Island already knew most of this knowledge already." asked GarudamonX as she and Flamedramon became curious of his request.

'Shit! I just said something without thinking first. Why did I do that? That's so unlike me.' he mentally swore in his head. "I'm… not original from Fire Island is all and I was just curious that's all." he answered surpriseing both Digimon other then him that where present.

"What the…? What do you mean by…" asked Flamedramon only to be stopped by Garudamon X with a wave of her hand.

"It is not our right to pry him for that or any knowledge that he is not willing to share Flamedramon. He can tell us in his own time." the village elder said silencing the armor Digimon.

"It's hard to explain." said Agunimon/Lelouch as he scratched the back of his head nurviously. 'That and if I do try to explain it I'll sound like in off my rocker, and that's the last thing I want right now!'

"Very well then. If that is what you wish then I shall abide by it." siad Garudamon X as she swiftly changed the subject. "Secondly I would like to ask what are you intetions where for saving Flamedramon, GeoGreymon, Meramon, Agumon, Guilmon and Dorumon in the first place." she asked still curious about his motives.

"Well I don't really know why myself, but something just clicked inside my head when I saw the fight from the over looking hill I just literally ran in head first with out thinking." he answered truthfully and to the best of his understanding without bracing eye contact with Garudamon X.

"You mean the hill to the north east, as in the direction of MT. Obsidian? No one's set foot in that direction for over a few thousand years." asked the elder mildly surprised by his answer.

"Why, was I not supposed to?" the young warrior asked worried he broke some kind of local law or something.

"No, not really. It's just that setting foot at the base of MT. Obsidian is considered by many to be taboo. But I've never been one for such superstitions myself. The same goes for a few other Digimon here as well." answered Garudamon X truthfully.

"I see…" said Agunimon slightly relived that he wasn't in huge trouble.

"What exactly where you doing around there anyway if I may ask?" The village elder asked with an eyebrow raised.

"I was mostly training." he told a half truth deciding that telling them he spent the night there and ate some wired meat plants he randomly found a few minutes before hand would most likely make him sound like some kind of hobo and he did not like the sound of that at all. That and his pride wouldn't allow for it either.

"I see. You do know that Digimon living in the wild whether on there own or in groups is quite the common sight in the Digital world, right? There is nothing to be ashamed of if you traveling on your own as well." Garudamon X asked rhetorically thus informing him and catching him off gaurd.

"Y-yeah… s-sorry about that." Agunimon/Lelouch apologiesd for lying to her face. (Her gaint bird man face that is) 'Really? I didn't know that. Well at least I've acquired some new data regarding the inhabitants of this world.' he thought thankful for the new info he had just learned.

"Then again there are a few vile lone wondering Digimon who deceive and manipulate others to get by in this world or to derive a sick and twisted sense of joy out of it instead. So I can see why you would want to keep that information to yourself conciedring all the hatred for those kind of Digimon at the moment." sympathised Garudamon X with a knowing nod. "But let us move on from that subject for now." The second thing I wanted to discuss with you is what do you plan to do now that you're awake Agunimon?" she asked more seriously then the last time.

"I don't want to impose anymore then I already have. So I'll leave as soon as possible, beside I don't want to be a massive liability or burden to anyone and I still have a lot to learn about Fire Island itself." sighed the young warrior reflecting on how little he knew of his new Island home.

"Liability, How so? From what I've heard of you skills in battle you are quit gifted if not a bit crude it still shows that you have great promise to be a great warrior in the near future. No one here would conceder you a liability or a burden in the slightest." replyed the elderly X-antibody Digimon disproving his clam.

"Seriously, are you mad or something!? You deleted three Champion level Digimon at once and took down there leader, an Ultimate Level Digmon faster then I had ever seen. How would that make you a hinderance in the slightest? I mean you'd have to be a Mega level to do all that!" ranted Flamedramon shocked that he'd say something like that about himself.

"You'd think that but no. Believe it or not I'm actually a Ultimate level Digimon, like Garudamon X here is." he corrected her on he false assumption of him being a Mega level Digimon leaving them both stunned by his statement.

"Your an Ultimate!?" the she Flamedramon shouted in odvious shock at his sudden revilation.

"There has been speculation about the evolutionary line of Agunimons since they and the first elemental warriors of all ten Islands appeared. But if Agunimon is an Ultimate that means that the others are, or rather, were the same level as well, fascinating." pondered Garudamon X putting the pieces together in her head. "Pray tell when did you Digivolve and what from did you do so?" she asked more curious then before.

"That has something to do with where I came from and why I don't feel comfortable talking about it with others." he scratched the back of his head. "It's long, confusing and complicated story…" he added with a sigh.

"very well why don't we end this meeting here then? I'm sure you are still quite tired from the battle with Okuwamon so why don't you spend the night int the tent our healers where attending to you in?" suggested Garudamon X, the village elder generously.

"Thank you for your continued hospitality, Garudamon X. I shall graciously take you up on your most kind offer." Politely thanked the day old warrior Digimon as Garudamon X gave him permission to leave the tent.

"Flamedramon. My I have a word with you in private?" the X-antibody village elder called out to the armor level Digimon as she was leaving.

"Yes, Elder. What can I do for you?" Flamedramon asked as she sat back down.

"I want to know what you make of our new guest so far?" Garudamon X asked of Flamedramon as she waited for the smaller level Digimon's response.

"I think he's hiding something, but maybe nothing malicious." she began as she closed her eyes in though. "It's more like he's not sure how to say it or just ashamed of it, like how he acted when you brought up the fact of Digimon choosing to travel by themselves. Either way I don't think we have to be all that cautious of him given the fact that he did take down the enime commander,in a rather short time. That and he seems horribly uninformed about every day life in the Digital world as a whole." She said as she concluded her observation.

"Indeed. The boy possesses great talent and potential even for someone as young as him. Thought his lack of knowledge seems to be of great concern. Either way. I've kept you for long enough, you may go now Flamedramon." Garudamon X agreed with the girls observations before dismissing her for the day.

"Yes, Elder!" replyed Flamedramon as she moved to leave the tent as Garudamon X began writing down what she promised Anuimon as thanks for his assistance earlier today.

* * *

Back at the base of MT. Obsidian a gigantic red and white furred four legged dragon with four black wings, a long neck, gold pricing eyes and a red Jewel on it's forehead loomed over the rubble and crater left by Agunimon's awakening and mumbled to himself as he inspected the scene.

"Hum… the seal has been broken, the legend risen from his long slumber, and the gears of fate have been set permanently in motion. But the question that still remains, will they all fight together, die together or at each other with daggers pressed up agenst each other's throats?" Just then what looked like a floating hexagon made of light and as thin as a sheet of paper appeared next to his head before he heard a familiar and trusted voice called to him from the hexagon structure.

"DoruGreymon. Have you found the case of the disturbance yet? The others are getting impatient from all the waiting." Informed an agitated voice that sounded like two perfectly over lapping the other from the other side of the hexagon.

"Indeed I have, old friend." DoruGreymon replyed as he lightly sifted through the rubble with his claws. "But it appears our target has long since fled from the scene."

"Damn it! We should track it down and eliminate the possible threat before it harms the local populace!" suggested the dual voiced caller with a grate deal of urgency to there tone.

"No. I doubt we need to at all Omegamon. The power scoure originated from the seal that has once held Agunimon captive for the last six thousand years." he speculated as an audible gasp was heard from the one called Omegamon. "

"Agunimon!? Someone managed to break Seraphimon's seal! Who is that possible?"

"I am unsure, but the evidence shows that who or what ever it was did it from inside the seal judging from the rubble scattered everywhere form epicentre." deducted DoruGreymon as he spread his wings to take off back to base. "I'm heading back to base now. I'll fill you in on more when I get back." he said as he tapped the hexagon to hang up on the caller, Omegamon before he took off for home less then an hour before the MagnaAngemon that the insane Seraphimon had sent to do his biding earlier that day.

It didn't take long for the Zealot to find what he was supposed look for only to find a humanoid sized hole in the base of the east side of the mountain itself.

"Discusting, filthy, sorry, excuse for an Island! No wonder suck a despised by my Lord was locked away here. It must be as putrid as the local bumpkin inbreeds of this back water!" stated the racist MagmaAngamon as he hesitated for a few seconds to land on the Islands soil only to recoil with discust as he did so.

He then quickly got to work and spent around the next Fourty five minutes maundering his way through the surrounding ruins of an ancient and forgotten Fire Island settlement before stumbling across a large crater where his insane Lord had ordered him to search and completely ignored the massive foot prints of the previous visitor before him.

"M, Lord will not find this pleasing in the slightest." said the close minded Ultimate level angel who instently began flying back to clean his shoes of the local dirt before give his report to his Lord Seraphimon in person.


	4. The journey begins! Part 1

[5AM next day.]

Agunimon/Lelouch was awoken at the early hours of the morning by the sound of houndeds of busy footsteps of all shapes and sizes from outside the tent he was staying in.

"It's to early to get up yet. What are these Digimon doing at this hour anyway?" he growned as he tryed to go back to sleep until a certain someone burst into his tent brightened and full of energy.

"Good morning Aunimon. Meramon wants to know if you're stay for… Are still sleeping?!" yelled Flamedramon astonished by what she saw and giveing him a migraine.

"Ugh… can't a Digimon get an extra five minutes of sleep around here?" the tired Digimon growned as he covered his ears (dose he still have any? I'm not sure he dose though) in an attempt to ignore her in favour of some more sleep.

"Oh no you don't!" shouted Flamedramon as she grabbed him by the collar of his armor. "Everyone else has been up since the crack of dawn and you should have been to Mr. Legendary hero! So get your lazy ass out of bed and dicide if you're going to stay for breakfast or not!" she yelled at him acting like a strict mother figure instead of the warrior like Digimon she was yesterday.

'Talk about a personality shift…' sweat dropped Agunimon/Lelouch as he was dragged out of the tent and was now wide awake. "Well I suppose I could stay for breakfast at the very least. But no more then that. I don't want to be a burden on anyone." he answered deciding to at least show his face for a bit longer as to not seem ungrateful to his hosts.

"Great! I'm sure Meramon would love to hear that." said Flamedramon as she continued to drag him there this time by the arm as he was now standing on his own two feet and lead him to where the other Digimon where eating where he was swarmed by the younger Digimon asking thousands of questions each.

"Today's gonna be a long day…" he sighed as he humoured the younger Digimon by answering as many of there questions as he could.

[Later that day.]

It had been a few hours since Lelouch had left company of the residents of Cinder Village (yes, that's what it's called. Don't judge me for being lazy and not coming up with a better name then that!) and was now sitting on a stump in the woods, who knows how far away reading the papers that Garudamon X had gave to him regarding the information he asked for. Luckily for him he was able to read and understand the alphabet and writings of the Digital world straight off the bat with out having having anyone teaching him to do so. It would have been highly embarrassing if he had to ask for help in that regard.

"So each Island just like each settlement on it is governed by an Island elder who is the oldest Digimon native to the Island. It's not much of an difference conciedring how Cinder village was governed over by Garudamon X but it was far better off from the Britainian Empire ruled over it's people. Plus there was no nobility system on Fire Island. The less stuck up bastered's the better, am I right?

According to what was stated in the notes Garudamon X had given him gave reference to something called "Bitts" as the currency that was used through out each and every Island in the digital world. They where small hexagonal coins that where 2-3cm thick and made of Digi-gold that could be stored in an indefinite amount in a Digimons inventory which was almost similar to a hot bar (which in this case a seven by seven square of boxes) one would see in a MMO game. (for example World of Warcraft) that could be accessed from anywhere on a Digimon's body like how someone would use a pocket for objects smaller then a Hunk of Meat. (That's basically where Lelouch kept that meat he found two chapters ago.)

"Huh, I was wondering about that." he said to himself while scratching his chin as he then continued to read.

A few hours he finished reading and put away the notes Garudamon X had given him and continued his walk along the old dirt road that lead to and from Cinder Village. Along the the way he took note of the of the falling leafs dancing in the gental wind swirling through the trees that marked the edges of the path before him.

"The leafs are starting to turn Orenge/Brown. I guess it's almost time for the Fall weather in the digital world, huh?" he mused after catching a leaf bettewn his thumb and index finger and examining it before Letting it go. "Strange. It dosen't feel like it though. Mabye that's because of my new body having some sort of residents to cold weather, or my body temperature is to high for me to notice anything below a certain temperature? …Odd." he wondered to himself as his stomach began to growl at him.

"Well I suppose it's about time for a lunch break." he said to himself as he found a rock to sit on and pulled out one of the chunks of meat from the other day out of his inventory. "Looks like I'm running low on these things." he said after he made a mental note of the three Chunks of meat that he had left.

"Maybe I should wait until later to eat one of these, or until I can find some more." Lelouch/Agunimon, after conciedring how scarce his food had become, decided to put the meat chunk back in his inventory for later before getting up and resuming his journey to who knows where.

After a solid hour or two he finally made it out of the forested area he was in and found that his current path had lead him to a relitvly large beach with a gorgeous view of the ocean that stretched for mhiles, farther then the naked eye could see.

"So this is how Okuwamon and his forces made it to Cinder Village so fast. It was closer to the ocean then I had originally thought it to be…" he mused as spotted a rather large boat that had run aground a few feet away only to walk over to it and inspect it in fine detail. Apon further analysis said sea fearing vessel was large and durable enough to carry six Champions and one Ultimate level to shore but not out to sea.

"Looks like bug-boy and his cronies hitched a ride here on a lager ship before disembarking for land. Most likely under the cover of night too." he mumbled to himself as he recreated the events that most likely occurred in his mind. as he did so a blinding light beamed into his retina from his right, towards the back of the boat. "What in the…" he complained as he attempted to shield his eyes from the offending light source. he then noticed that one of the Suns rays was being reflected off of a small, well made, white wood box with Digi-gold lock and hinges under the seat at the very back of the boat, which was coincidently angled just right so that it unintentionally redirect the light from the sun into his eyes.

"Well now… look at what we got here. I wonder what this out of place item is doing here?" he said to no one but himself as he leaned in, grabbed onto and pulled the box out from underneath it's not so hidden hiding spot. "judging from the design, craftsmanship and ornateness of this piece I'd wager it most likely belonged to Okuwamon, given his self-centred and vain personality that is. Still it's rather foolish to leve such an eye catching item out in the open like this. I don't know why, but I expected much better from him." criticised Lelouch/Agunimon as he noticed a bronze plate tacked onto the lid with someone's name on it, Okuwamon's to be exact. "It looks as though my assumption was dead on. Time to get to work then." he mused to himself as he then stuck out the index finger of his right hand, manifested a flame on the tip of it and began slowly melting the lock off of it.

About two and a half minutes later the lock fell onto the sand in two pieces with a dull thud as Lelouch then carefully opened it and began rooting around inside of it hoping to find something that would tell him why Okuwamon attacked Cinder Village the other day. instead what he found was what looked like a bunch of useless and bogus health care products focuses around bug Digimon and horrible… no horrifically writen poetry that only had two words in each of the 'poems' (if you can call that waste of kindling that at all) rhyme at all.

"I think I'm going to be sick…" growned Agunimon fighting the eurge to vomit as he continued to dig through the absolute trash only to find a journal of some sorts and a few important letters buried at the very bottom of the pile of so called 'literature'.

"Hello pay dirt! Finally something mildly useful." sighed Lelouch/Agunimon as he took the important stuff out of the box, poured it's contender on to the sand, melted the tacks holding the name plate in place, tearing it off, lighting it on fire and dropped it into the wasted scraps of paper setting them ablaze before putting the letters and journal back into the box, put that into his inventory for later and walk away form the scene before anyone noticed.

"Looks like I've got some new reading material for the next few days." he hummed to himself as he wiped away his foot prints he left behind himself as he walked and started walking along the path again.

Not long after a loud crash and a yelp of pain could be heard less then half a mhile up the road from his current position.

What the hell was that?" the the blond fire Digimon asked no one in particular as he made his way towards the source of the commotion.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch. Did those Monochromon have to be so rude about it?" whined a pink flower fairy Digimon as she massaged her sore rump.

"ugh… that's the last time I hire anyone working for RizeGreymon, or his cronies for that matter." she growned as she looked over to her damaged and toppled over cart.

"Damn jerks! Demanding to be payed double the agreed amount just because I moved here from nature Island." she pouted adorably as she then heard the sound of heavy foot steps rapidly approaching.

"Oh great… now what? Did I forget the cart wracking fee?" she sarcastically growned only to meet someone completely unexpected… and blonde.

"Excuse me, miss. Are you alright?" asked the tall, red armoured stranger Digimon extending his hand to her. " your not hurt are you?"

"… … …"

"Uhm… is everything alright?" he asked bracking the ackward silence between them.

"Huh? Who the heck are you?" she asked the blonde Digimon out of confusion.

* * *

[meanwhile on a beach on Water Island.]

On a large beach along the coast of Water Island lay a beautiful green skinned humanoid female Digimon with two fins on her hips, two fins on the back of her head behind a light blue crown like headpiece with three red jewels in total, one on the front and one on each side while wearing a one pice swimsuit that ended just above her knees with two strange red jewelled glove like things that left her fingers on each hand exposed was lying on a towel that matched her attire with her eyes closed and humming a pleasant tune to herself when a Gomamon swam in her direction as fast as a motorboat clearly in a hurry for some unknown reason.

"Lady Ranamon, Lady Ranamon, Lady Ranamon!" Gomamon shouted as he approached while simultaneously getting her attention and an annoyed look from her as a result.

"What is it Gomamon, darling?" she asked in a southern accent as she opened one of her red eyes to look at him. "Incase you haven't noticed, it's my day off and I'm trying to relax here." she stated as she closed her eye again and tryed to absorb as much sun light as she could while Gomamon pulled himself up onto the sandy beach.

"There's news from Fire Island. Apparently the war has just spread to the Island yesterday." said Gomamon trying to catch his breath.

"Fire Island? Is that all? Darling, everyone knows the war was about to spread there eventually. That's hardly news at all." commented Ranamon not even batting an eyelash at what Gomamon reported to her.

"That's not all, Lady Ranamon. Apparently they where invaded by a recon force from Nature Island…" continue pad Gomamon as he was cut off by Rnnamon soon after.

"Nature Island!?" she snickered amused by the identity of the attackers. "Why in tarnation would they send troops on a suicide mission to Fire Island of all places? That makes as much sence as setting a bull lose in a china shop."

"Yeah, but half of them including there leader Okuwamon where beaten by the one Digimon single handedly!" added the small aquatic Digimon mildly peeking the Water Island warrior's interest.

"Oh? And could that have been, sugar?" she asked not that curious to know who but she figured it would be better to be safe then sorry if she hade to go up agenst that Digimon in the future.

"They say it was the ancient warrior, Agunimon making his big comeback!" answered Gomamon only for what he said to sink into Ranamon's head and thick skull a few seconds later.

"Wow… Agunimon, huh? Isn't he the…" 3… 2… 1… "DID YOU SAY AGUNIMON!?" shouted Ranamon as she bolted up right in genuine surprise. "As in "the" Agunimon!? The one that destroyed Lucemon (Satan mode) along side the ten ancient warriors over Six thousand years ago!?"

"Uh huh! They say he just appeared out of nowhere and fought Okuwamon to the death and easily won with out braking a sweat. And that was a mere six seconds after he wiped out five of the six Digimon the enimy Okuwamon's forces in one punch, leaveing the lone survivor, a Stingmon horribly traumatised to the point where he won't leave Nature Island anymore." raved Gomamon telling Ranamon of the rumors that have started floating around since earlier that day.

"That's impossible!" She shouted in protest before she thought of something more plausible. "Unless he's someone like me who Digivolved into one of the known forms of the Ancient Warriors as well. Hm…?" she thought to herself desperately trying to make sence of the shocking news that Gomamon brought her. "This could be interesting…" she smiled slyly to herself as she then lay back down on her towel with an excited smile on her face. "Is that all, Gomamon darling?" she asked while giving him a side glance.

"Yes, ma'am!" replyed the Rookie level Digimon as obedient as a soldier.

"Good! You may go then." Ranamon dismissed the small, white Rookie as he then jumped back into the water and swam off.

"Looks like things have started to liven up around here." she chuckled to herself as the warrior on her day off got back to sun bathing in peace.


End file.
